Elite Love
by Fujiwara Yuriko
Summary: Hinata is a girl from an rich family kidnapped by four men who each have a tale of revenge...[AU: NaruHina, NejiHina, SasuHina, GaaHina, full summary inside]
1. Act One

**Summary: **You have riches, fame, a wonderful life, all perfect, yes the life of an elite person is well wanted all over the world. We say that the people who are living these lives have n problems, and that their lives are perfect in every way. But…is this true? Enter the lives of a string of a few certain elite families. See how their lives are despite their ranking in society, is it 'perfect in every way'?

Hinata is the kidnapped by four men and all because they want to get back at her father. Will something bud from this incident?

**Note: **In this fan fic, Hinata has long hair. And the pairings will be based from votes.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Mado no soto wa yotei tojikometa ame _

_"Kyou wa gomen, to ka omou nara mukae ni kite" _

_Iitai kedo dame da..._

(--Out the window is the rain that blocked my plans

"If you're sorry about today, come get me"

I want to say, but it's no use--)

_Hoshi ni negatta sono yume wa _

_Hitotsu hitotsuzutsu kanau no ni _

_Anata ni chitto mo oitsukenai_

(--Though the dreams wished upon a star

Come true one by one

I can't catch up to you at all--)

_Ato san jikan de kyou ga owatchau n da yo? _

_Ashita aeru kedo oyasumi ga kikitai dake _

_Kenka nante iya da..._

(--Is today going to end in another three hours?

We can see each other tomorrow, but I just want to hear "good night"

I don't like fighting...--)

_Hoshi ni negatta sono yume wa _

_Hitotsu hitotsuzutsu kanau no ni _

_Anata ni chittomo oitsukenai_

(--Though the dreams wished upon a star

Come true one by one

I can't catch up to you at all--)

_Hoshi ni negatta sono yume wa _

_Hitotsu hitotsuzutsu kanau nara _

_Anata ni mottomo chikazukitai_

(--If the dreams wished upon a star

Come true one by one

I want to get the closest to you--)

_Konna mainichi de mo _

_Zutto tsuzukimasu you ni _

_"Omoide ni naritakunai"_

(--We have every day now, but

I wish this would continue forever

"I don't want to become a memory"--)

_Kitto..._

(--For certain...--)

_Hoshi ni negatta sono yume wa _

_Hitotsu hitotsuzutsu kanau no ni _

_Anata ni chittomo oitsukenai _

(--Though the dreams wished upon a star

Come true one by one

I can't catch up to you at all --)

_Hoshi ni negatta sono yume wa _

_Hitotsu hitotsuzutsu kanau kara _

_Anata ni mottomo chikazukitai _

(--Since the dreams wished upon a star

Come true one by one

I want to get the closest to you --)

_Hitotsu no kumori mo nai aozora ni _

_Futari de naretara ii ne_

(--Since the dreams wished upon a star

Come true one by one

I want to get the closest to you --)

"**_Act One: Otanjoubi Omedatto!"_**

Friends until the end, all for one and one for all, best friends forever…common sayings, but these wonderful and cheerful words are said so loosely, with empty promises. These words no longer have meaning in the modern society, these words are said to fool a person for their own desire, greed, entertainment….love is slowly fading from this world…People have forgotten the sayings of their parents. Our parents discipline us to become obedient, generous, caring, loving, but these teaching slowly fade once our eyes are opened from the bonds of our childhood. Needless to say, we are merely repeating this cycle again and again in the world. In the life of four men, these words mean everything to them…

Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku Gaara, though these souls have been bound to the darkness of the world, the world called a 'business company'. They have all the gold and riches they could ever ask for, yet all they wish for, is the company of each other. Friends, a beautiful word, but one stir of life changes everything…every single thing…

Hyuuga Hinata, female heiress to the Hyuuga Company. Shy, weak, nice, friendly, gentle…she is gifted in many ways. Her dream was to become a singer, it may be a usual dream for anyone, but it is what she has always wanted to become for a long time. She had the talent, and she is an expert at playing the piano. She could've easily obtained this, but to her despair, it because of her position that she cannot become such. Her father wants her ever so much to become the heiress, even though someone else was very capable to do so, her cousin Hyuuga Neji. Yet, being her cousin still didn't convince her father enough. He said he wanted his true blood to be the next owner of his company.

This is a story with a long tale to tell, angst, tragedy, romance, and such burning passion, combined in one tale of five people, whose lives change, thanks to one simple incident. And so my friends let us start from the beginning…

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

December twenty-seventh, a cold winter day in Japan, a normal day after Christmas, except for one family…Today, Hyuuga Hinata was to celebrate her fourteenth birthday in a formal way, just as every year she celebrated her birthday, all choreographed by her father and never in her own way. Always in a ballroom with strangers, never just a normal party with a few acquaintances, always the 'event of the season', never just a secret enjoyment. She had never done anything by her own decision, her father decided everything for her, her clothes, friends, school, hangouts, everything, except when and when not to breathe.

Hinata was asleep in her room that morning. Her room was a large oblong shaped room with only a few things. Her bed had blue covers and there were thin transparent white cloth hanging from bed posts. There was a side table with a lamp, an alarm clock, and a couple of picture frames, one with her and her family, and a picture of her and Neji together when they were little children. There was a white five foot closet filled with clothes, and beside it a white shoe cabinet for her, what else, shoes. A dresser stood by the wall, it had an oblong shaped mirror and there were different cosmetics, hygiene supplies, jewelry, and hair accessories. Besides that, there was a huge flat screen television, an air conditioner, a small crystal chandelier, a component and radio, a couch with a small table and an arm chair. There was another door which was her bathroom. The window was also big as the sun rays shone through the glass.

"_Hinata…Hinata…Hinata!"_ a voice called from beyond Hinata's closed eyes. Slowly, she felt the painful light enter her drowsy eyes, in front of her was her younger sister, Hanabi, clad in a red tank top and jeans. The morning rays shone upon Hinata's face as she felt a new day coming forward.

"Hinata-neesan, what're you doing sleeping in?" asked Hanabi.

"I-I'm sorry…" Hinata got up from her bed as she felt the long strands of her hair fall from her head. She wiped away the strands of hair covering her face as she looked at her golden alarm clock, _8:34…_

"Don't tell me you forgot what day it is today?" asked her ever so vigilant sister.

"What do you mean?" Hinata felt she had definitely forgotten something.

"It's your birthday silly!"

"My birthday? Oh yeah…! How could I have forgotten that!" Hinata eyes widened as she opeed her mouth once more to ask an important question "I-is Neji-niisan co-coming…?"

"Well…" Hanabi looked saddened as she heard these words. Hinata understood, he wasn't coming, after what had happened, why would he?

_**Flashback…**_

"_Hinata, I will not allow you to just simply 'handover' your responsibility as the heir to the Hyuuga Company!" Hinata's father felt enraged after Hinata had just asked him to let Neji become the heir, instead of her._

"_Bu-bu-but dad…Ne-neji-ni-niisan i-is mo-more capable than I-I am…he's intelligent as we-we-well…"_

"_I know that, but I want my own daughter to become the heir, not your cousin! Neji is not **my** son, he's the son of my dead brother! I will not stand such a nuisance to become the heir, Hizashi is a branch family member, the **back-up **family, and I will not stand **his **son to monitor my company. Neji might make **us**, plus he has affairs with commoners. Therefore he it will be an almost embarrassment for him to become my successor"_

"_Bu-but fa-fa-father…"_

"_End of discussion. There is no more to it" he signaled Hinata to leave his room. She looked down, yet she obeyed her father's instructions and left his room with no further annoyance. Once outside, she saw Neji leaning on the wall next to the door. The dimly lit hallway shadowed these two as Hinata's eyes grew with worry._

"_Did…did you hear…"_

"_Every word of it" he said closing his eyes with his arms crossed. His black shirt slightly crumpled as the light from the chandeliers hung from above._

"_Neji-niisan…I'm sorry, I didn't want father to say that I really didn't expect it…I don't think of you that way at all Neji-niisan…"_

"_I know that Hinata…" he said as he turned his back on her and went down the hallway "I'll be going somewhere for a while…I'll be back soon"_

"_Wa-wait…"_

_He stopped "Don't worry…I'll be back"_

_**End of flashback.**_

"Hinata-neechan, Neji-niisan will definitely come back. I'm sure of it, I mean you're the only person in the main family he actually **likes**. He never liked most of us, I don't know why dad even made a branch family, its just wrong"

"I know…" her face was saddened. Neji was her favorite cousin amongst all, he was like an older brother, and her idol. So after that incident, she was always wishing he would come back. He's been gone for two weeks, and no one has seen him.

"Ne-never mind that neechan" said Hanabi as she gave Hinata a present wrapped in blue wrapping paper "Happy Birthday, I got it especially for you"

"Hanabi…thanks" she said as she opened it. Inside was a picture of her, Hanabi, and Neji, back when Hanabi was newly born. They were in the living room and little Hanabi was rested in Hinata's arms.

"I know it seems a little strange to let you have a picture of me when I was born, but it's the only picture wherein the three of us were together in" she said smiling.

"Thanks Hanabi…" said Hinata "I think I'll just freshen up a bit"

"Sure, see ya" she said as she left Hinata's room "Dad says there's going to be a dinner rehearsal at ten. I don't get why we have t have these rehearsals, we just have to sit, talk formally, don't look stupid, and be poised. The end"

Hinata laughed.

"Yeah, see ya" Hinata watched Hanabi leave. She placed the picture next to the one next to her picture of her and Neji together "Neji-niisan…when will you come back…?"

**Later…**

Hinata finished freshening up, she was now wearing a blue blouse with a short white skirt. Her hair was tied in a half ponytail with a white clip with a white flower on it. She put on some light make-up, a little lip gloss and some blush, nothing more. She was a simple girl, who just wanted a simple life and nothing more. Yet now, at eighteen years old she looked very simple, even though she is rich. Her father was planning a formal party later, together with the other rich people from other companies, and even some senators and important people as well. Of course, people her father invited. She went to a private school, and was only allowed to invite people with the same social status as her, which disappointed her of course. Her friends from the school, who were also rich, were Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Tenten Yang, and her so-called older sister Sabaku Temari; of course some of her male friends like Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba.

(Note: Since Tenten seemed Chinese I gave her a last name in Chinese)

_It'll be the same as all my other birthdays…_she thought as she walked down the hallway of her mansion _Father invites people who I don't know, I stay with my friends and…oh yeah…Neji-niisan isn't here…_She found the door to the room where the dinner was to be held, she slowly opened it and found a few people in the room. The room was had a very luxurious touch, cream-white walls, elegant curtains, ready set tables, and butlers and maids almost at their every whim. The only people in there were Hanabi, her father, and their official event planner, Mikami Kotoko. Kotoko has been always been planning their formal affairs like these, she was young and pretty. She had long black hair and chestnut-brown eyes which was almost as radiant as her lightly colored skin. Although Hinata does not know her that well, Kotoko is very close with Hanabi, even though there is a seven year difference between them. (Hanabi is 14, Kotoko is 21. To those who were curious)

"Hinata, you were almost late" her father said. Hinata felt slightly angered, she didn't even get a small 'Happy Birthday' from his mouth, Kotoko greeted her a happy birthday after her father's small rant.

"Hinata, change your clothes later, those are too juvenile for you" he said.

"Ye-yes…father…" Hinata said _But you chose these for me thee days ago…_She sat in the front chair of the long table in the center, around that table were other small round ones.

"Okay so this will just like the others" said Kotoko "After the guests have arrived, Hinata will be greeting only those who are approaching her after they greet her. She takes the presents if they give her any and then calls a maid or butler to put it away for a moment. When the dinner comes, you guys will eat and talk politely to the ones who will talk to you. When the desert comes, Hinata will stand up and make a speech of thanking people for coming. After a moment or two the musicians will start playing their instruments. Mr. Hyuuga, after dessert, you will stand up and also make a short speech about Hinata, and then you will ask her to perform a small number on the piano"

"It isn't necessary for me to ask her to perform" he said "If she shows that she has talent then someone might want her to become an artist, especially at her age now"

"Mr. Hyuuga, Hinata is eighteen now I'm sure she understands her position now. She knows she will forever stay the heiress to the Hyuuga Company, and one day she will own this company"

_Nobody asked me for my opinion…_thought Hinata _Is it so hard to ask for a normal life? I just want to become an artist…why can't Hanabi or Neji-niisan just take the position of being the heir?_

"And finally, Mr. Hyuuga at precisely twelve midnight, you will announce your special announcement" said Kotoko.

_I wonder what it is…_Hinata thought it might be another announcement about her and the company or something like that, again. Hiashi stood up and looked at Hinata "Hinata, since you are seventeen…"

"Eighteen, father"

"Eighteen…" he cleared his throat "Since you are eighteen, and haven't found a suitable suitor, I have found one for you"

"Fa-father…you don't mean…"

"You put Hinata-neesan into an arranged marriage!" Hanabi stood up and banged her hands on the table "Dad, how could you!"

"She is much better off with the man I have chosen than that **man **from the junk business" he said strictly "And you have no business in this Hanabi"

"What do you mean I have no business in this! Hinata-neesan is my sister! Of course I have the right to butt my nose into whenever I want to"

"Don't talk like a street child!"

"I am not! You always decide things for Hinata, for Pete's sake it's her **eighteenth **birthday!"

"Hanabi, that's enough…" Hinata pulled on her sister's sleeve "Father, I'm sorry…I'll co-continue wi-with th-this…"

"That's what I'd like to hear"

"You've always told us what to do, ever since mom and Uncle Hizashi died, when will you ever get over it!" Hiashi's eyes grew with rage hearing these words from Hanabi's mouth "We were happy so many years ago, together with mom and uncle Hizashi, can't you stay the same as you were before…?"

"Hold your tongue Hanabi!" Hiashi screamed in anger "You have no right to talk to me that way! Later, I will make that announcement public, and Hinata can forget about **that **man"

_How can I ever forget him…you sorry excuse for a father…_

Two years ago, Hinata has been going out with Uzumaki Naruto, the son of Uzumaki Yondaime and Uzumaki Yui, the owners of the largest ramen company. No one could still figure out how they became so rich by just selling ramen. Hinata has always had a little crush on him, and so did he. Eventually they became boyfriend and girlfriend. Of course, her father agreed with this, until that fateful day…

_**Flashback…**_

"_Mom, dad!" Naruto screamed in the night as he found his parents, lying dead in the hospital beds. They have been in a car crash because of a reason that was Naruto's fault. Naruto wanted to propose to Hinata after they had been going out nearly a year. He couldn't find the perfect ring, so his parents decided to find one for him…but their mistake was to go out on that rainy day which was very tragic. They had found the ring, but due to the heavy rain, a drunken truck driver had accidentally smashed into his parent's car, erasing their souls from this world, forever._

"_That bastard…why did he even drink while driving a truck!" he lay down by his parent's side while their corpses lay there eyes closed, thoughts disappeared from their heads._

"_Naruto-kun…I'm so sorry…" said Hinata softly as she sat beside her boyfriend's side while he cried like he's never cried before._

"_It's alright Hinata-chan…it's not your fault…" he gripped the covers which lay on top his parent's cold bodies. He couldn't believe they were gone…just like that, two people important to him were gone, the ones who had given him life, love, affection, taught him how to talk up to the time they taught him to love…_

"_Mom…dad…" Hinata wiped his face and small trickles of tears could also be seen from her eyes "Why…why…"_

"_Na-naruto-kun…I know how it fe-feels…when I lost my mother…I was ve-very distraught…but I've learned to li-live with it…" she said as she placed her hand on his back "I-I know th-this seems a little cliché…bu-but…I kn-know th-they're in a be-be-better place now…"_

"_What do you know!" he suddenly screamed in her face "At least you still have your father! You don't fucking understand how I feel now!"_

"_Na-na-na-naru-ru-to-to-kun…I…I…I…I'm so-so-sorry…"_

"…_I'm sorry Hinata-chan…" he hugged her in his arms as she silently wept for him "I lost control of myself…I'm sorry…"_

"_It's alright Naruto-kun…I understand…" he hugged him back as she felt his spiky blonde hair touch the side of her face. Naruto also felt her silky dark hair wrap around his fingers. He smelled the sweet vanilla aroma of her perfume which entered his nose sweetly, as she felt his skin beneath her soft and delicate skin._

"_Hinata-chan…" he pulled away from her as he planted a small kiss on her lips "If you don't mind I'd like to spend some time alone with my parents…"_

"_Su-sure…" she left the room without another word. She went out, slowly taking another glance at the man who had to suffer such a painful fate. She wanted to somehow save him from this pain, she knew what he would do after this. First, he would act as if nothing had happened, then always plaster a happy smile on his face and continue on living as if it had never happened. She knew him too well, she didn't want to see him suffering like this, but what was she to do?_

_Five months later, everything went the same as usual. Hinata went out with Naruto, yet he hadn't continued with the proposal yet. And, since Naruto was the son of the company, well former owner, he was entrusted to run the company with all his power. Yet, this didn't all end happily, he was unable to govern the company well enough, thanks to his being gullible and kind. These kinds of traits just, how should I say this, weren't tolerated much in the multi-millionaire business. Finally…he was bankrupt._

_One night, Hinata went out with Naruto, her treat, he was now living with one of his relatives Jiraiya, his uncle (let's pretend he is in this fan fic), she was worried for her love. What would happen to him in this sort of state? To her dread, when she came home, her father told her, no demanded she cut ties with him forever. Hinata, for the fact she was Naruto's first true love and he was her true love, followed her father's orders despite the fact that she was in such a position to go against him. But yet…her mind told her not to. Naruto was hurt, lost, desperate, distraught, all the pain he had inside of him, ever since his parents' death, and now he had lost his one true love. Everything, is gone. The same could not be told to Hinata, for she too was distraught with pain and sadness, as if all the sadness in the world was being lunged on her purposely._

_**End of Flashback.**_

Hanabi accompanied her sister to her room, while they talked and drank some tea. Hanabi and Hinata were both furious with their father after what he had just announced, Of course, Hanabi would be the one to keep on talk about this matter since Hinata would just rather keep quiet about things like these.

"Can you believe that guy!" Hanabi exclaimed as she raised her voice "The nerve! If he plans on giving **me** an arranged marriage he'd better be sorry he became my father. I can't believe he made you marry some rich guy whom you haven't even met! I mean, for all we know, he could be another obnoxious, self-centered, weirdo who thinks of nothing but money and looking good"

"Hanabi-chan, he is our father and I have to respect his decision…"

"Yes, but he has to respect our decisions once in a while too you know!" she said "And you two will only meet each other later at the party, which you didn't even plan"

"Hanabi-chan, I this is for the betterment of the Hyuuga Company then I am willing to take on any challenge. If I don't then what would happen to us?"

"Its your life Hinata-neesan, you can decide whether or not to take this on or not. I mean it's not like its only you who can actually do this job. Neji could take it on very well from my point of view"

"I tried talking about that with father, you know how that went"

"Still…"

"Hanabi-chan, I know what I am doing. Even though I know this will not make me happy, I know it will make dad happy"

"That's my point Hinata-neesan! You're only going to make him happy for **his **selfish needs"

"But going against him means **I'm **doing my own selfish needs" she said "Listen, after I've become the new owner of the company, I've already planned a lot of changes to make"

"Well…actually that's not such a bad idea"

"Dad can't boss me around anymore once I become the owner. Then I can say that I'm free, and afterwards, may after a month or two, I'll handover to the company to Neji-niisan. He deserves it more than anyone else"

"Good decision Hinata-neesan"

"Then maybe…even a little…pursue my own dream"

"To become a singer?"

"Ye-yeah…"

"I know you can, you're a very talented singer and piano player. I mean, even if you weren't filthy stinking rich you'd become rich and famous anyway with your talent"

_Almost like a ring of fate which I can't escape…_thought Hinata.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Finally, the most awaited event of the night has arrived. Formal gowns everywhere, men in black tuxedos could be seen in every nook and cranny. Luxurious music could be heard everywhere as the sounds of the swaying music caressed peoples' minds into gentleness. Of course to one certain man, these were all just foolish lies and money-hungry thieves who were enjoying themselves. A raven-haired boy with onyx eyes stared blankly at the people around him as he sat down by the counter drinking exquisite wines and drinks. His black tuxedo combined with his cold nature gave him dashing looks, and stares from bypassing women.

_I hate going to these things…_the thoughts of a certain raven-haired boy stayed within his mind _These people are all plastic garbage who want nothing but money. It's like when they lose it, their lives are taken along with it. If other people can live without money, then why can't they? Because their greedy, selfish, and disgusting bastards that's why, especially **him**_._ That bastard thought he could take away everything from just because I've lost everything as well…well he's got something else coming at him…and when the clock strikes midnight, our little flower will be ours…_

"Good evening sir" a small toned girl approached him, dressed in a lavish pink gown. It was a tube dress with a long flowing bottom skirt part. The hem line was exactly fitted to her waist slightly showing off her wonderful curves. Her white eyes and soft delicate skin matched nicely with her long dark blue hair which was nicely tied in a bun behind her head with two chopsticks sticking out. Jewels and diamonds gave her such radiance that she must've been the reason why there is such an event.

"Good evening" he replied _She's the one…_ "May greet you a very warm happy birthday Ms. Hyuuga on this cold winter day"

"Thank you very much Mr. Uchiha"

"Aah! There she is! The bell of the ball!" another group of rich men came towards them "Ms. Hyuuga Hinata, such an honor to meet you!"

"I must go, you seem quite busy" he said as he left.

"Ye-yes…" she watched him leave as the mean approached her.

"My you look ravishing tonight I do quite say" the man was slightly short and chubby with a mustache that went across his lips, and an obvious toupee hung from his thinning head "Just like your father, such an elegant man I say. If I were the young man I was before then maybe we could've gotten it 'on' don't you think so mademoiselle?"

"Uhm…I don't quite think so…" she blushed not out of shyness but of disgust. She hated it when men talked to her this way, it made her feel very uncomfortable being around such strange people. Plus, she knew they were just sucking up.

"Maybe then we could talk about a contract signing when you are the owner of the company Ms. Hyuuga. Then maybe these bonds of ours might how you dear say increase and that both our companies will exceed the limit!"

"I'll think about it Mr. Hayate. I have to go; my father seems to be calling for me"

"Ah yes, quite the obedient as we say. Carry on, you're father must be very proud of you. Happy Birthday by the way"

"Thank you very much" in fact Hinata wanted to get away from these people as quickly as possible. She saw Hanabi talking among her own batch of friends, well actually, the same people as Hinata. Hanabi was wearing a beautiful red dress with spaghetti straps and slits on the side. He hair was tied in a high messy ponytail with some braids sticking out, it looked messy but it was the look that made it look lovely.

"Hinata-chan!" called out her blonde friend Ino who was wearing a purple tube dress which fitted her body perfectly and a lavender shawl that went perfectly with it "C'mon over here"

"Co-coming!" Hinata went to her friends as she examined what they were wearing. Sakura was wearing a green dress that had spaghettis straps and a piece of cloth that hung from her gloves to the skirt. Her hair was done in a half ponytail that had small cherry blossom crystal on it. Tenten was wearing a cream white formal Chinese gown with pink glowers on it and had her hair done in a couple of buns with small jewels around them. Temari was wearing a lavender gown that was a tube on top and long lighter purple skirt which flowed down to the floor, it was simple but her diamond necklace sure did bring out her beauty even though her hair was in a simple bun and crystal dangling earring hung from ears simple, yet elegant.

"Hinata-chan, happy birthday!" they greeted all together.

"Hey Hinata" Sakura leaned in to whisper "Let me guess, your father planned this whole thing again didn't he?"

"Yeah…"

"Yet another fantastic party planned by the great Mr. Hiashi Hyuuga" said Tenten sarcastically "So, Hanabi told us…"

"…about your…arranged marriage" said Temari "Is it okay with you?"

"Yes, I'm very sure about it. He might tu-turn out to be a nice person…"

"I already explained this to Hanabi-chan, I'm very sure about this" said Hinata "Anyway, wh-why don't we just enjoy the night?"

"You're right, no point in wasting it" said Ino "Shika-kun didn't come, he said he couldn't fit in right with these people"

"He's upper middle class, do you think he'd actually get used to these?" asked Temari.

"Hey uhm…Hinata-chan, is Neji gonna be here?" asked Tenten.

"Sorry…" she said.

"Oh I understand…he might still be cooling his head off or something like that"

"At least Sasuke-kun made it…" said Sakura "If only I had the guts to talk to him"

"Why don't you try?" said Ino "Maybe when we dance after the dinner"

"Yeah, but he's the so called legend who's turned down a hundred girls, including beautiful women" said Sakura "I don't want to be a part of those people"

"It's alright" said Hanabi "There's no harm in trying right?"

"Yeah…"

"Yo! Hinata!" Kiba came along with Shino behind him, both wearing black tuxedos "Happy Birthday, I put your present on the table, you mind?"

"It's alright" said Hinata "Hello Shino-kun"

"Happy Birthday" he said.

"Look like the whole gang's here" said Temari.

"Hey, where're your brothers by the way?" asked Ino.

"Oh you know…Kankuro's trying to hit on women, and failing, while Gaara's just sitting down in a corner ignoring everyone and anyone he sees depending on who it is. You know their routines"

"If that Kankuro does get a girl I swear I'll die" said Sakura.

"The last time he got a girl was back when he was kindergarten right?" said Hanabi as she made the group laugh.

"Even Shino here could get a girl faster than him" said Kiba.

A small tingling bell was heard throughout the ballroom. The butler announced something when he had caught everyone's attention.

"Everyone, your attention please…" he bowed slightly from the stage "Dinner, is served ladies and gentlemen"

People gathered to the tables and started eating. Talking, chatting, and drinking all night long. But this happiness did not last long. Hinata's father stood up and clanged on his wine glass with his knife.

"Everyone, I would like to thank you all for coming here tonight to my daughter's eighteenth birthday party"

Everyone clapped. Hinata did as what they had done in the dinner rehearsal. She stood up and led herself to the stage in front.

"Thank you, now as you know my daughter is eighteen. I am pleased to announce that she will be married to the fine young man, who is also an heir to one of the biggest companies, everyone please welcome Mr. Shimokawa Katsushiro"

A young man with dark brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes stood up. He had a gentle manner and was adored by most people. Hinata knew him, and was shocked to find out **he** was her fiancé. Not only was he rich, but actually her mentor. He was a popular singer who had inspired her piano talents. Yet, he stayed only a mentor to her. For a part of her heart still stayed with Naruto. He walked up to the stage beside and stood her.

"I believe I am honored to be Ms. Hinata's future husband. We will hope for a bright future and that both our companies might rise" he said as he held Hinata's hand and made her wear a small diamond ring.

"Th-thank you" she said blushing.

"AAAARRGGHHH!" everyone panicked when they heard this scream. They looked around and saw people begin to faint and vomit. Hinata's friends, including Katsushiro was beginning to do this as well. A terror it was to see this happening, she watched her family suffer this as well.

_What's going on? What the hell is happening here? What the…! _Hinata started feeling bad as well. She felt her head drifting in several directions, and her stomach was letting out all the food she had eaten. Her body felt like it was swelling, her eyelids were getting extremely heavy. She tried to fight back the urge to fall…but to no avail. She had fallen deeply into a long slumber…

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata woke up, the next thing she knew, she was somewhere else. A place she did not recognize, her head still felt extremely dizzy. She tried to move, but her hands were tied behind her back, and so were her feet. Her hair was slightly messed up and a piece of cloth gagged her mouth. Her dress was also crumpled up. She was lying in a single sized bed with dusty covers. The room was sealed shut and heaven knows where she was right now. All she knew was…she was kidnapped.

"So…you're finally awake…"

She looked around and saw a dark figure standing in the doorway. She could barely make out the features, but eventually, made it out when they stepped into the light…

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Notes: **Hey readers! My fifth fan fic! A Hinata centered fic! I was actually going to make this a Sakura thing but I thought about it, nah. Any way, I don't know if you even read these things so…And you guys need to vote for the pairing you like every time you like...

**Pairings...**

_NejiHina_

_NaruHina_

_SasuHina_

_GaaHina_

**SEE THAT SMALL BUTTON THAT SAYS "GO"? JUST PRESS IT AND TYPE IN A LITTLE REVIEW FOR ME WILL YA? AS A FAVOR? **


	2. Act Two

_**Thank you Reviewers!**_

**sokejyuuken: **It's alright, there's nothing wrong with your grammar. LOL, first time I've heard a GaaHina pairing being called funny. Thanks a lot for the compliments, I really appreciate it. And if you do see something wrong tell me so I can fix it.

**wing-chan 01: **the pairing will be decided as they story goes on. It's your decision whether or not you want to add it in your C2. Thanks for the review!

**Lala: **Sure, I'll put some SasuHina in it. Thanks for the review!

**The Dark Hanyou: **Why do people always say this is interesting? LOL, anyway thanks for the review!

**wah: **Sure, thanks for the review!

**Love Squared: **Well, that incident is very crucial. And Naruto wasn't poor always, just after a while. And…there's no ItachiHinata in this…

**Kenji Star: **Thanks, what you said.

**jessica: **Thanks for the, enthusiastic review.

**Ang: **Just imagine Kotoko is a really reliable person who Hiashi knows. And, sure thanks!

**GMan: **Thanks for the review.

**Called Charon: **Thanks, here's the update!

**Suzuran: **Yup, I read that chapter…he sounded waay too Sasuke-obsessed or as I like to call it 'shounnen-ai weirdness', it's just gross. Especially in their fight in the waterfall, that way just disgusting. NejiHina is good, except for the fact that their blood relatives, if they weren't I would totally support their pairing. But all the same, I like the pairing.

**Rachael: **Sure, thanks for the review!

**Nobody: **Talk about impatient…thanks for the review!

**mon: **Thanks, here's my update!

**Bet You Love That: **…………

**Magy: **Thanks!

**Punkey-Monkney: **Thank you!

**hono ookami:** Thanks, NejiHina, got it!

**Kathy: **Thanks, your vote is in!

**theShadowstar:** Thanks!

**Lady Bridge: **Yup, hurt Naruto very much. And Hinata becoming s singer…I just couldn't thiunk of anything…

**Shiz:** Thanks. I know how annoying little siblings feel, I have an annoying monkey sister…

**BloodRed Eyes: **Yup, your so right. Thanks for the review!

**furumi: **Thanks!

**Vx2: **Of course I made it Hinata centered…I hate Sakura.

**xpakux: **You're right it is fourteen pages exact. And yes it is a pain of writing long chapters, but I've gotten used to it. I write a maximum of fifteen and a minimum of thirteen. Plus you're right, NaruHina is way too generic. I've liked many pairings for Hinata (especially GaaHina, but it's not for me to decide)

**POLLS** (Every chapter I'll show you guys how the poll is going so that you can know which love team is winning, note other people are also voting)

_GaaHina- 11_

_NejiHina- 7_

_NaruHina- 4_

_SasuHina- 8_

**Note: **If the other guys won't get Hinata then there will be SasuSaku, or NejiTen, or NaruSaku, or any other pairing that will eventually come to my head. Sorry for Gaara though…Or something else…? I don't know…I'll think about it eventually…And sorry for the long update…I was really busy with school work, a stupid campaign I was forced to join, exams, projects, and clearances. Not to mention the extra babysitting jobs and the work during weekends. Hopefully you'll like this chapter even though it's a little drafty for me.

**PS: _If you send me a review for one pairing with one vote then it becomes one for each pairing you vote for. Depending on how I read your review, but send me more reviews with your vote then you'll get what you want…maybe._**

**Disclaimer**: I sadly do not own Naruto and never will. But one day I'll kidnap Masashi Kishimoto and threaten him to give me the anime, Buwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I mean…ahem…you don't care about my dreams.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

--------------------------

_When you withdraw into silence like that_

_you can't laugh, right?_

_The picture of you smiling innocently_

_as you walked through the empty school_

_as if the wind wouldn't let you fly_

_is fading,_

_but even now a wind still blows there_

_and the tears won't stop_

_What's left behind after days gone by_

_is always, just a scene._

_The times we played around, the times we crossed each other_

_I want to see them right with my own eyes._

_I can't see you any more_

_We chased the after same dreams into the distance_

_Sepia-colored days - always_

_shine, as our precious treasure._

_Bells echo noisily_

_At the station platform at twilight_

_I bowed my head a little, my voice couldn't reach you_

_And it made me lonely_

_When I think about expressing my feelings,_

_why do the words suddenly disappear?_

_Even though I realize what's so precious,_

_so irreplaceable, I can't say it._

_Search after something, open the door to your heart._

_The sky you looked up at as you were going to give in to doubts..._

_Stay as you are, believe in your own strength_

_Let's go in search of a new season._

_I can't see you any more_

_I'm going on to the next stage_

_Sepia-colored days - Sayonara_

_I won't forget how you gave me a big wave goodbye_

_Pushed by the evening winds_

_the train slowly begins to move._

_Someday, let's come back again, to this place,_

_to sepia-colored days, to summer..._

_--------------------------

* * *

_

"**_Act Two: Kyuushuu…"_**

Hinata woke up, the next thing she knew, she was somewhere else. A place she did not recognize, her head still felt extremely dizzy. She tried to move, but her hands were tied behind her back, and so were her feet. Her hair was slightly messed up and a piece of cloth gagged her mouth. Her dress was also crumpled up. She was lying in a single sized bed with dusty covers. The room was sealed shut and heaven knows where she was right now. All she knew was…she was kidnapped. She looked at her surroundings, only little light entered her eyes. She saw a window bolted and nailed on with wooden planks. Small rays from the moonlight outside could be seen. The room was small and looked like it hasn't been used in years. She sniffed in some of the dust that were spreading everywhere. She coughed and moved slightly.

"So…you're finally awake…"

She looked around and saw a dark figure standing in the doorway. She could barely make out the features, but eventually, made it out when they stepped into the light…

_Neji-niisan!_ Her screamed his name when she saw her cousin's face beneath the moonlight. Why is he here? Why…why…why…There were various questions going through her head right now. Was Neji the one who had done this to her?

"She's finally awake eh" another man came into the room. She immediately recognized his jet black hair, pale skin, and onyx eyes. It seemed that Uchiha Sasuke has been included in this scheme. Neji approached Hinata with such cold eyes, she was afraid of what would happen, even though he was her cousin. She closed her eyes in fear of what they would do to her, instead she felt the piece of cloth wrapped around her mouth disappear. Neji had just untied the cloth around her mouth.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered in her ear as he sat beside her "I promise Hinata, nothing will happen to you…"

"Quit the brotherly act already Neji" said Sasuke "I bet you have a lot of questions now don't you _Ms. Hyuuga"_

"…I…I…" she couldn't speak out of fear. Fear knowing that her cousin was there as one of the villains, instead of her savior as always, she had lots of questions in mind, but she didn't have the courage to ask.

"You were right, she is a weakling" he said coldly turning his back.

"Shut up Uchiha" said Neji "Don't say anything more about Hinata"

"Hn, she'll have more surprises in store for her" he said.

"Shut up!"

"Hn"

"Hinata…I'm so sorry for this…" he said as a painful feeling shot up inside of him. He has kidnapped his own cousin, took her away from her own home, and kept her prisoner along with other people.

"Neji-niisan…why…?" she said as tears slowly crawled out of her eyes drowned in tears.

"I can't expect you to understand this situation Hinata…" he said "This has nothing to do with money…or you…especially you…"

"Then why…why?" she said as the tears flowed even more. Neji looked at his tear shot cousin bound in ropes. He took out a white handkerchief and wiped away her tears.

"S-so a-a-all this ti-time…yo-you were go-gone…you we-were pl-planning this…" she said "I-I wa-was so wo-worried a-about you…"

"Hinata, please" he said "I don't expect you to forgive me after this…I'll tell you everything soon…I promise you, I didn't want to do this…"

Sasuke watched the two cousins talk to each other with painful feelings. Somehow he felt sorry for Neji, because he knew Neji never wanted to do this, but due to the circumstances, he had no choice. Seeing that made feel a small knot in his stomach, but this did not concern him. Hinata was a kind girl, and he knew that. Yet, this was all a plot not against Hinata, but the person who governs her.

Hyuuga Hiashi.

He did something to Sasuke that no one could ever forgive. Something so vile, so hateful, so despicable…that words alone could not describe it.

"You had your time Neji" he said "They need you back there"

"Hn…" Neji stood up from the bed and took one last look at his crying cousin, and finally, he left.

"I bet you've got a lot of questions right now eh…" he said as he sat down on a wooden chair by the side of the door "As them now because I won't answer them later"

"Wh-where a-am I-I…?" she asked nervously.

"This is your father's old vacation house twenty three years ago. I don't think he even knows he used to own this place after all those other houses he put up"

"Why di-did yo-you b-bring m-me he-he-here?"

"Revenge…"

"Against what…?"

"Against your father. We don't need any money from him, I already have all the money I'd ever need"

"What did my father ever do to you…?"

"That's a long story" he said "Anything else?"

She remembered people fainting and vomiting in the ballroom.

"Wha-what happened to-to the others?"

"We placed scentless knock out gas in the ventilation system, don't worry you'll all live after sniffing in some. You'll just be knocked out for a while"

"What has my father ever done to you?" this time she sounded serious.

_What has he done to me? Hn, that's a funny apparition…_he thought "Tell me something…are you aware that your father has assassins?"

"A-assassins…?" she was shocked "Of course not! He would never have such things!"

"Oh contraire…he does" he said "Five years ago, your father and my father were the owners of the top companies in the country, the Uchiha Company and the Hyuuga Company. They were of the same rank. One day, Hiashi did something to my family that I could never forgive…he had my parents assassinated"

Hinata lay on the bed dumbstruck. Her father? Had someone assassinate innocent lives? Why?

_**Flashback…**_

_Sasuke and Itachi were at school that day, five years ago. Both unaware of what could happen later on that day…_

"_Yo! Sasuke bastard!" screamed a blonde loudmouth friend of his._

"_What do you want this time dobe?"_

"_Hinata and the others are having a small get together later after school in the Peninsula Hotel" he explained "Only a few people are coming so there're gonna be no goddamn reporters sniffing at our necks"_

"…_whatever" came his reply._

"_By the way…Sakura's coming" he said in a teasingly sort of voice._

"_So?"_

"_C'mon bastard, she's liked you since kindergarten. Give her a beak" he said "She's nice, cute, smart, and of the same social standing so you won't have any problems with her!"_

"_Be quiet" he said "I'm not interested in women"_

"_Right…" said Naruto sarcastically "I know you like her, c'mon admit it!"_

"_Shut up dobe, I've more important things to worry about than that" _Plus it's true, I'm not interested in women at all. _He thought._

_He picked up his cell phone and called his brother._

_It rang. He heard his brother's voice on the other side._

"_Yo, aniki _(big brother) _" he said "Tell mom and dad I'll be coming home late"_

"_Geez oto-oto _(little brother)_, did you know that there's an important dinner later tonight, and you're not going to be there?" he said "Mom and dad wanted all of us to be there"_

"_What is it this time?"_

"_Some sort of contract... I was hoping you'd go 'cuz I got something else to do as well"_

"_I'm sure they won't mind if we miss this one" said Sasuke _I don't really care about it.

"_Whatever…I'm not going either, I've got a meeting to go to" _

"_With Samantha or Chelsey?" he teased._

"_Shut up, and it's Rachael this time"_

_Itachi was one of the world's best playboys, complete opposite to Sasuke. If their parents found out, well let's just say it's gonna be ugly._

_Sasuke walked towards his black Mercedes, wherein there was a driver in a white suit waiting for him. He just looked around with his usual cold stare. Sometimes he wished he had never been born into such a rich family, he just wanted a normal life with his family. He never wanted anything to do with any of this. The driver opened the door to the backside of the car, Sasuke looked inside and found someone he didn't expect to be inside._

"_Aniki! What're you doing here?" he asked when he saw Itachi inside texting on his cell phone._

"_What? Can't I play jokes once in a while?" he said "I thought I'd join you and your friends for a while"_

"_What do you want? Don't tell me you like one of my friends"_

"_Actually yes, that Akira girl seemed cute"_

"_Hn, I don't care just don't say anything stupid"_

"_Whatever"_

"_Oh yeah, I don't have a friend named Akira"_

"_My mistake then"_

_Sasuke slammed the door shut and turned on his iPod. Itachi and Sasuke didn't seem to get along with each other much, but actually they were closer to each other than anyone else. Sasuke felt his cell phone vibrate and looked at the message which arrived._

'_Yo, sorry I had to text. I found out that Jin, our so called driver is sending messages on everything we do to our parents. Put your cell phone on silent mode'_

'_Sheesh, you think you could've told me earlier'_

'_I just found something out, the Hyuuga company seems to be up to something bad. Some of my spies found out they were planning to kill someone'_

'_Who?'_

'_I'm not sure, but they were saying something about Road 86'_

'_A simple road? What's there?'_

'_I don't know, but I have a really weird feeling about this'_

'_So…what're you gonna do?'_

'_Here's the plan. I told Jin to drop us off at the mall. Once he drops us off, we'll go inside for about 15 minutes, then come out the other side with a different car. We'll go to Road 86 and find out who and why they're going to kill'_

'_Got it, so I'll text Naruto and the others to cancel?'_

'_More likely'_

_Sasuke's blood was rushing through his veins, he has always had a bad vibe about those Hyuugas. He pitied their daughter Hinata though; she was way too nice for that life. He watched the bypassing cars out the window as they approached the mall. Jin was acting so strangely though. Once they came down from the car, their plan started…_

_**End of flashback.**_

"Oi, Sasuke bastard! Is she already awake?" Hinata heard a voice from outside the door, that voice was familiar, and it belonged to someone she knew. _No…it couldn't be…_

"She's awake dobe" Sasuke replied. That name was the nickname of someone she knew, deeply. The voice did not reply, instead the door opened quietly and revealed a man with blonde hair and blue eyes staring from the other side.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata's eyes were shaking, it was enough that her cousin was one of the kidnappers but Naruto? _What the hell is going on…?_

"Here's the stuff you wanted…" said Naruto as he gave Sasuke come clothing. A simple and plain white shirt paired with blue jeans and a pair of slippers. Sasuke threw the clothes beside her and placed his hands in his pockets coolly.

"If you wanna wear a dress all day long, it's fine with me" he said as he left the room. Hinata heard him lock the door once he stepped out. She looked at the clothes given to her by…Naruto. Yes Naruto was there and was part of the kidnapping. Hinata could already figure out why he was here. She had long known that Naruto and Sasuke were friends, and that she knew how Naruto felt after what her father had done to him. She wanted to drop dead then and there. She knew that no matter how much she loved Neji and Naruto, they wouldn't help her in this situation, she held a heavy feeling inside of her. She felt betrayal, tragic end of friendships, loneliness, fear, and the thought of maybe dying. No, she couldn't give up. She can get through this, she can't lose hope now. She wiped her tears away and took off her dress and dressed up in the clothes Naruto had given her. It was a perfect fit on her, except the slippers were a little big.

She looked around the room a little, it was small and dark. The only sources of light were the rays of the moonlight coming from the window. She walked to the window and peeked from the small slits available between the wood. She could recognize the scenery, a vast field of different flowers and wild grass. It wasn't as beautiful as she remembered it, but it was beautiful nonetheless. She looked around more and noticed there was a second door near her bed. She was curious and opened it, inside was just a bathroom, windowless and clean. It seems they cleaned it for her personal use. There was a shower box, a sink, a toilet, and a small toothbrush with some toothpaste. She still felt some make-up on her face. She looked at the sink and turned the knob to see if it was working, then water came out. She cuffed her hands underneath it and washed her face. She saw a towel beside the sink, she took it wiped her face with it. She closed the door again and sat on the bed. She felt the chopsticks and jewelry still on her, so she took them off to make her feel more comfortable.

Her heart raced when she heard the hatches on the door unlock again. Someone else she knew came in, he had dark red hair and stood an average height for a man of his age. His empty green orbs shone under glistening light of the moon. His emotionless face remained so though he knew his position right now. He dressed in a tight black shirt and black cargo pants. Although Sabaku Gaara was familiar to her, they barely spoke a word to each other even though they met several times during some parties or events. It didn't much surprise her when he came in since they barely talked to each other. Although she was quite wondering why he had the character "Love" on his forehead, but it wasn't the right time to be thinking about that. She was nervous on what he would do to her. He grabbed her arm and said "Come with me". Being the way she is, she obediently followed while being dragged to wherever he was taking her. He brought her out of the room and seemed to be taking her somewhere. The outside of the room was no different from what she remembered. The once beautiful light blue walls were filled with dirt and cobwebs. The marks of some of the paintings which once hung were gone, and the floorboards were filthy and some footstep marks could be seen. Memories flowed into her mind as she passed each hallway and item. _Crying over these things in fear and regret wouldn't mean anything…_she thought as she reminisced everything in her mind, thinking of how things could've ended up like this.

They reached a door at the end of the hallway near the stairs. Gaara opened the door and pushed Hinata inside. Not knowing what would happen, she just stood there as Gaara came inside and locked the door behind them. A light suddenly opened, and she saw Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji inside the room as well. Neji or Naruto didn't say anything to her and didn't even bother to look at her. It pained her to see two important persons to her do this. She didn't want to cause any trouble, so she shut her mouth, avoiding any more commotion. She looked at the place a little, there were lights around and a chair stood ion front of a camera and there seemed to be some mechanical stuff nearby. Behind the chair was a white background which seemed clean. The room seemed as dirty as the other places in the house as well. Sasuke was beside the chair and motioned to her to come near him. Nervously, she walked slowly towards him so obediently. Once close to him, he took her arm and pulled her down to sit on the chair.

"Read this when we tell you to" he gave her a white piece of cardboard with something written on it "Okay guys, is the camera ready?"

"Almost" replied Naruto who was fixing it. The camera looked like an old-fashioned type model which needed huge film rolls. Neji seemed to be handling some lights and equipment, and Gaara was just leaning on the wall watching them.

"Hurry it up dobe, we don't have all day" said Sasuke.

"Shut up bastard! It's not as easy as it looks!" he said, not noticing that Hinata was silently watching him. She missed his humorous jokes and actions, his clear blue eyes always seemed to enlighten her, but even if she wanted to smile for him now, she didn't have the courage to even move her lips.

"Everything's set here" said Neji. Hinata then looked to Neji who seemed to have finished doing some stuff. After two weeks of not seeing him, this is what she got. One of the only people she would consider family, turned his back on her, and for what? Revenge…nothing is as sweet as revenge, in other words Neji wanted his pride back, at least from her point of view.

"Okay…" Sasuke looked to Hinata and said "When I point at you, read the stuff on that piece of cardboard. Say anything else besides what's written there and you'll regret it. Got it?"

"Y-yes…" she managed to blurt out one word amongst all the nervous pressure she was now feeling.

"Let's this over with" he said as he went behind Naruto and told him to get the camera started.

"Hold on…almost got it…there" he said as he placed his eye on top of the eye piece of the camera. The film started to roll, Sasuke pointed at Hinata, so she knew what to do. She looked at the cardboard and began reading it.

"De-dear Mi-mister Hyuuga…" she began _This is a video they're sending to my dad! _"We have your da-daughter in lo-lock d-down custody…i-i-if you want her to s-stay a-alive, then d-do th-this o-one si-simple th-thing…" _What in the world… _"Submit t-to every cr-crime you've committed. Yo-you kn-know wh-what you di-did…we-we do n-not want a-any money…a-and d-d-don't even th-think of a-anything c-crazy, be-because we-we can n-never assure your da-daughter's sa-safety…Be-because e-e-even i-if you d-do get the co-consequences fo-for su-submitting to your c-c-crimes, th-the Hyuuga Company wi-will not pe-perish…Hi-hinata will be a be-be-better leader th-than you for su-sure. Do-do not a-a-ir th-this o-o-on te-te-telivision or a-any t-type of br-broadcas-casting"

Naruto removed himself from the camera and everyone in the room, except Hinata, started moving around again. Naruto took out the film from the camera and gave it to Neji, who gently placed it in a wide, circular case. Gaara walked away from his spot and towards Hinata. He grabbed her arm again and pulled her outside once more, guiding her to her room which now stands as her prison cell. Back in the room which the three other men were in, two of them watched painfully as the most important person in their lives, was being put through such a painful experience.

"Dobe, get this place cleaned up" said Sasuke.

"Hey! Why are you acting like the leader all of a sudden?" said Naruto.

"Because Neji and I still have to bring this film to that man" said Sasuke.

"We have to go to the neighboring town to send this" said Neji "You can't keep a silent mouth about this so we'll go"

"Damn it…I always get left with these kinds of jobs"

"At least now you and that weak little poor excuse for a girl can…"

"You bastard!" he said all of a sudden "Don't think of me that way! Most of all, don't talk of Hinata that way either!"

"You saw how she talked in that video" he smirked "I've seen tons of girls with a lot of bravery, compared to her, she looks like she would jump off a cliff if you told her to"

"That's enough already" said Neji "We shouldn't waste any time Sasuke, let's go already"

"Hn, whatever" Sasuke followed Neji out the door and they left for the town.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Neji and Sasuke were both riding a second hand yellow car so that they seemed less suspicious. Sasuke was driving while Neji rode in the passenger seat. Neji looked out the window in a bored manner, but what he was really doing, was reminiscing everything that the old man Hyuuga had done. Hinata never knew the whole truth about why Hiashi would not let Neji take on the company, and why Neji left in the first place.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Uncle Hiashi, it's me Neji, mind if I come in?" Neji knocked on the door of his uncle's room._

"_Oh yes, come in" he said as Neji opened the door at once._

"_What is it?" he asked his nephew._

"_Uncle, with all do respect, I have been wanting to ask you if…"_

"…"

"…_if any member of the family can marry Hinata"_

"_What!" he seemed very pissed on what Neji had just said "I will not allow that, not on my life would I allow that!"_

"_But uncle, what if she says yes?"_

"…_I knew it…"_

"_What?"_

"_I've been in this business long enough to know people like you"_

"_People like me?"_

"_You want to use Hinata to get a higher position in the company, am I not right?"_

"_Get a higher position!"_

"_Why are you repeating what I'm saying? Have you no original thoughts?"_

"_Do you really think of me that way?"_

"_I wouldn't be too surprised, especially by someone like you from the Branch family"_

"_And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" he said in a threatening tone._

"_If you marry Hinata, who seems to have a certain liking for you, then you would be able to raise the name of the Branch family and eventually take over the Main family" Hiashi smirked inwardly at his nephew "I know you have many potentials Neji, but I must keep the name of the two families in tact. This was your fate, so bear with it. All your name is capable of is becoming head of the branch family, in other words the ones who safe watch this company"_

Bastard…_Neji said to himself as his eyes glared at Hiashi._

"_I would never let Hinata marry someone like you" he said "Besides, you're her cousin, why would she marry you? All she sees you as is a brother, so don't expect anything more or less"_

"_I get it" he said as he turned his back on his uncle "I understand"_

"_Very well then…"_

"_I understand…and I see why you didn't want Hinata to be with Naruto" he said "Naruto was a good guy, and you know that. All you cared about was keeping the family name, I know better than you, uncle"_

"_Neji…"_

"_Remember, I'm a genius right?"_

"_I will not stand for this. Even if you are my nephew, I will not allow you to talk down on me like that!" Hiashi snapped._

"_How many more companies will you stomp on just to get what you want? How much more pain and suffering will you inflict on innocent lives just to make your name rise higher? How much pain will you let Hinata suffer?"_

"_OUT!" and with that, Neji went out of his uncle's office, finally fully understanding the truth about this family, and the fate he was born with. One answer stood, only Hinata can change this all. Yet deep inside his heart, his heart raged with so much anger that he could barely take it any longer. He wanted revenge…yes revenge…he wanted his pride as a genius, he wanted to move freely with his own will, he wanted Hinata to be happy…but why did his heart tell him he loved her more than cousin?

* * *

_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_I never really noticed my feelings towards Hinata until a few years. I always thought of her as a little sister…I guess we can never be too careful. _His thoughts came out one by one as they drove along the countryside. Hinata was a kind and wonderful person who always seemed to think about others before herself all the time. This is what he liked about her, but something in the back of his head seemed to always tell him to restrain himself from her. Maybe it was because they were related through bloodline. Plus, he was afraid on what she would say if he told her. Hinata wasn't the kind of person who would immediately say yes to something like that, and Neji knew that. He always thought Naruto was the best guy suited for her because she always seemed to so happy with him. He became even angrier with Hiashi when he made Hinata and Naruto break up all because he became poor. At the same time he couldn't bring himself to hate Naruto because it wasn't his fault Hinata fell in love with him, also because Naruto was also one of his close friends. The reason he was in this, was because he wanted Hinata to be happy after her father had shown his true side to his daughter, but he knew what he was doing now would never make anyone happy, he didn't care if he had to be hated for eternity, as long Hinata was happy in the future, nothing else mattered.

"We're almost there" Sasuke said all of a sudden. Neji looked in front of the car and saw they were nearing the village.

"Oh, right" he said as he placed the film in a box and placed a note inside it as well. They stopped in front of a bar which was filled with people and tons of cars parked outside. They took the box and went inside the bar. Once inside, they sat by the counter beside a good looking guy with long brown hair tied in a ponytail. He looked like he was just in his twenties; he was wearing a black leather jacket with a white shirt inside and a pair of blue jeans.

"Yo, Hoshi" greeted Neji.

"Ejin, long time no see" he said back. The reason he said Neji's name wrong was because they needed to talk in codes in public so that no one would be suspicious.

"You too, Kisuke" he said to Sasuke.

"Here's the package" Neji gave the box to Hoshi and ordered some drinks while they were at it.

"How're you gonna get it delivered to my wife?" asked Neji.

_How're you going to get it to Hiashi?_ (Translation)

"I'll get someone from the doughnut shop to pick it up for me" replied Hoshi.

_I'll get someone from the group to send it in._

"When will the next honeymoon be then?" asked Sasuke as he ordered some drinks as well.

_When will it get there?_

"Somewhat between next week and the week after that" Hoshi took a sip from his beer.

_In two days at the latest._

"It seems the kids are doing fine" said Sasuke.

_Hinata is doing fine with us._

"Yup, she's a great catch" said Hoshi "How long do you think 'til she graduates?"

_Yup, she's very pretty. How long do you think until Hiashi gives in?_

"Not too long" said Neji.

"The old girl's principal still owes me a lot from the last gamble" said Hoshi.

_Hiashi will pay for what he did to my family. He'll pay dearly._

"Don't think of anything stupid to do" said Neji "C'mon Kisuke, let's go"

"Gotcha" said Sasuke as they both left the bar and back to the house.

Right now, the second part of their plan has just been ejected. Revenge will be theirs, their names will be as they once were, and the painful experiences which Hiashi caused will now be put to a stop. Wounds will heal, love will be restored, and at any cost Hiashi will fall. They felt too much pain to just ignore everything that has happened to them. Nostalgic music filled the hearts of their companions, they can never forget what fate has brought upon them and all the horrors that Hiashi had caused. He even killed people for the sake of making his company rise to the top. The man is a corrupt bastard who would sell out anyone and anything. He feels as if he was a god who can rule anyone to his desire. It was too late for apologies; people have suffered far enough just because of him. He will pay; they will make him cry until he bleeds with all the tears. No longer do these men care for his moving words and ambitious rights, this man had to be put to a stop before he wreaks anymore painful suffering upon innocent lives. This mission cannot fail no matter what.

_**End of Act Two.

* * *

**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Notes: **I'm really sorry if it took me so long to update! I ran out of things to write for so long after all those projects and stuff at school. I'm really sorry! I even stayed up until 1:00 am just to finish this!You can call me anything you want now for making you guys wait for such a long time! Please forgive me! I know, why don't you tell me that in review form? Thanks!

**PS: **Don't forget to keep sending votes to your favorite couple!

_GaaraxHinata_

_SasukexHinata_

_NarutoxHinata_

_Or_

_NejixHinata_

_**Signing out.**_


End file.
